ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Black Coney
drop rate? anyone know what the aprox. drop rate on this is? i just went 1/14, in 5 hours >.< --Rog 10:20, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Was 1/9 with TH4 Boogers Went 1/9 on New Moon with Black Coney. btw...Blue Mage Self SC Distortion -> SATA Evisceration -> Darkness = 5k hp gone. had about 1/3 left, so I would estimate it at 7500hp. Seeko 17:39, 1 March 2008 (UTC) 1/3 Black Coney (TH1), 0/12 White Coney (No TH). I think we just got lucky on Black Coney... --Zatias 06:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) 1/6 with TH4. --Webjester 16:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) 1/4 on Black Coney with TH3. ~-~Zanno~-~ 1/1 on Black Coney with TH2 --JTimmons 14:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) 1/5 on Black Coney with Kupower Treasure Hunter. January 2010 0/8 On Black Coney as NIN/DNC. /sigh JolatolaT 14:15, 1 April 2009 (UTC) 1/6 without TH as DNC/NIN. --Lionheart248 1:50, 24 April 2009 (GMT+2) I'm 0/23 with 10 of those being with a thief that had th3 this guy just doesn't like to drop anything but turnips and hare meat =( ~~Gtsgunner 3:37, 20 May 2009 (EST) 1/4 As Rdm/nin Sleep/nuking. Drop came when killing at 0% New Moon. --Parceval 10:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) 1/3 as THF/NIN with TH3. Got drop on Lightningday @ New Moon 7% --Koreos 00:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) 0/15 So far with TH3. Still have a few more kills to do but have updated the drop rate to accomodate. (edit) Ended up 0/17, and am 0/9 with White Coney. -- Kioko101 18:57, 22 April 2010 1/1 75RDM/37WHM solo with no super kupower th. fought melee style genbu's shield, joytoy, assault jerkin, etc etc to 35%. was rough towards the end so changed to sleep/nuke. only used snow cloud once or twice, mostly used foot kick. 10% moon and had to be first pop of phase. Donwu 18:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials :*Killable by: Soloable by a 75BST/37NIN, 75NIN, 75PLD, 75BLM/37WHM, and 75RDM/WHM. :*It is possible to solo this with lots of different 75 jobs, but because of the Snow Cloud move that inflicts paralyzis its good to either sub Dancer or bring soothing healer NPC for paralyna. I even had problem as THF75/NIN37 with capped and fully merited eva because of the paralyze. ~-~Zanno~-~ :*4-manned this last night; it IS soloable but the Rabbit Footprint does move around pretty quick, so I would recommend going with at least a couple people if only to help find the Spawn Point and pop it (Flee was very useful for this). We were 75 THF/NIN, 75 WHM/BLM, 62 THF/NIN, and 62 DNC/NIN (me). WHM primarily DoT'd and buffed/debuffed, I covered healing and Paralyna; The Snow Cloud is obnoxious and tends to be spammed. He also hits pretty hard at times, so be prepared for that. Video of the fight here. - Effedup 18:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) solo'd Easy on Blm/Rdm. Never linked additional rabbits (despite pathing through them). Stuck to Blizzard IV with Obi weather bonus. Hit me three times at one point but didn't break stoneskin. 1/3. March 9, 2010. i just solo'd this on rdm, and i didnt aggro any of the surrounding hares, but they did link, also, i used water 3 on him, and it did 156 dmg, fire 3 and thunder 3 both did around 450 dmg each with ele staves. and yes i used water staff with water 3. also, the thunder 3 was on earths day, oh and drop was 1/1 (my first ever !! :])Latravant 06:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC) the "Soloable by most jobs at lvl 75" on the main page is incorrect. i was receiving 175+dmg/hit as 75 thf/nin. unless you have very good evasion gear, you'll need a whm or rdm to heal and haste you for this fight Very, very simple solo fight as 75 BST/WHM...Took 2 raptors and 1 rabbit in the surrounding pop area to finish it off from start to finish. Let raptors die since you have enough in the area and leaving them alive could lead to aggro...don't bother to melee with pets since whirl claws can knock you down some. Went 1/1 with 2% moon phase. Easy solo RDM/whm. Slow II, Para II (worked very well), Bio III, Blind. Virtuoso Belt for help with TP. Stoneskin and phalanx are a must. Shock Spikes also effects this mob real nice. Was never in any danger. Safest to wait for the footprint to spawn near the back and then pull it to the wall, this will avoid almost all aggro possibilities. Joyeuse, Sipar, Jelly Ring to help deal and reduce damage taken. -- demonwhisper 17:56, February 14, 2010 (UTC)